For Your Hand
by tamyyiia
Summary: Sequel to Anything But Ordinary! . Lucifer tapped her red painted nails on the table. "So were all agreed. There shall be a tournament to decide who is best fit to become Izaya's mate." She said softly in a bored tone. YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is the sequel to Anything but Ordinary. You all wanted one so here it is XD. I really hope you like it. This is an M rated fanfiction. It will include malexmale relations throughout. Gore, blood and also violence. **

**Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Drrr! **

**Welcome to hell**

The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed through the large room. All was dark but for the fires that burned on the walls. The slapping was accompanied by low groans and high moans of delight. Clothes and silks were abandoned on the stone floor. Pillows had been thrown haphazardly from the bed and lay in all corners of the room. Two bodies moved in sync on the silk threads. Completely naked and glistening with sweat, one lithe the other muscled. The ravenette cried out in pleasure as the blonde slammed into him from behind. He clutched the silk, near ripping it, with clawed hand. His head was thrown backwards as he glimpsed at his lover. The blonde man smirked down at him and increased the depths of their thrusts.

"Ugh! Shizu-chan…I'm go- I can't" Izaya moaned as the blonde sped up. Shizuo gripped his hips with force that would surely leave bruises and pulled the man back into him. His glistening cock sliding in and out of Izaya's tight cavern. Shizuo was also near to completion. One hand trailed up the back of his lover, gliding over milky skin. Izaya groaned.

Shizuo lowered his head, still thrusting, and whispered in Izaya's ear. "Come for me, Izaya." His voice was deep and sultry. Izaya shuddered beneath him, his inside clenching around the hard member, he climaxed onto the sheets below him with a scream of the others name. Shizuo groaned and gave one final push into the constricting passage. He came with a shout of his own, filling the man below him with his hot seed.

Izaya collapse under him and moaned into the pillow as Shizuo gently pulled out to lie beside him. Izaya turned and faced Shizuo, sweeping his damn hair away from red irises, he said. "Welcome to Hell, Shizu-chan."

**Throne room**

Lucifer sat at the foot of a large table. Numerous higher demons surrounded her; Alastair sat to her right with a sullen expression on his face. Lucifer tapped her red painted nails on the table. "So were all agreed. There shall be a tournament to decide who is best fit to become Izaya's mate." She said softly in a bored tone.

A handsome blonde man with piecing grey eyes smiled at the King. "That's the jist of it. They'll fight to the death for his hand in marriage." He gave a small chuckle. He sounded arrogant, as most highborn demons did. He flicked a golden strand out of his face.

"It's not my sons hand that they'll all be fighting for, It's the kingdom." Alastair growled. "Just so you know." He said pushing his chair out and standing. "I don't agree to any of this. Let the boy be happy. Leave him with his mate."

Lucifer smiled. "I'm afraid we can't do that. I might be king but it doesn't mean I get to decide everything. Rules and traditions must be followed. Or have you forgotten?"

Alastair looked away remembering the days when he had won her hand. Though it was different for him. He was a full fledge demon. One that knew how to use all his powers to his advantage. Shizuo was a human born demon, freshly made. He doubted he could beat a child yet alone an adult demon. Then again…this Shizuo…he was a conundrum.

**Tell me what you thought please. I know this might sound selfish but if I don't get 10 reviews/comments I won't be continuing it. Mainly because I don't see the point of posting if nobody reads. :( **


	2. Chapter 2

**Woah! So many reviews in so little time! It makes me so happy. So I've decided to give you this chapter a day earlier. I am so good to you. *smirk***

**Disclaimer: I do not own drrr!**

**Reason**

Izaya POV

_I cannot believe it! What the hell do they think they're doing? Messing in my life, screwing thing up. Does my mother get some sick enjoyment out of making her children unhappy? Although I've got to admit…this will be interesting. I'll get to see Shizu-chan throw demons around like rag dolls all in my honour_. I couldn't help the little smirk that found its way onto my face. Shizu-chan would win, I'd see to that. _Maybe roughing him up a bit will help him appreciate me. Plus, it'll help the kingdom to understand why you shouldn't mess with me_. I spun around in my chair, having had it specially delivered from the human world, and laughed manically. My little informant stepped back a little, he looked quite scared. I grinned at him. Having planted him in the meeting this morning he had obediently came and told me everything.

"You've done well, Yui-chan. Gold star." I chuckled. Yui's eyes widened and he looked quite pleased with himself, but a little scared at the same time. He was only a lower demon, barley able to keep human form for more than an hour.

"Thank you, Izaya-sama." He bowed as low as he could. "M-may I a-ask a question?" He stuttered.

I grinned at him. "you've just asked one." I mocked. "But I'm feeling generous today so I'll let you ask a second"

"Ar-are you not angry with the decision the higher council have made?" he cowered a little. I put a finger to my lip and spun in my chair. I faced a huge window that overlooked the vast underworld. Not fire and brimstone but a mix-matched city of huge apartments and even bigger mansions. All under a two mooned sky.

"Oh, no. This is going to be fun. Let the games begin." I laughed. I moved a shogi piece around a chess board. _Let's see what the interfering bitch does next._

3rd POV, Throne Room

Lucifer sneezed suddenly. She looked over to her husband, he was looking through the entire pile of contestants that had put their names forwards for the trails. Not everyone would get to compete; the rules for entering were unknown to everyone but the current King and their partner. Alastair burned another application in his hand. Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

"He was over 800 and had already been involved with three mates that had dies in mysterious circumstances. Sure, he has power, money and three recommendations from higher demons but I'm still not putting him in." He huffed and pawned through the rest.

Lucifer laughed a little and looked through the applicants that Alastair had seen fit to pass on. "Nice work in council today. Maybe you should apply to become an actor in the human world." She laughed.

Alastair smirked at her as another applicant went up in flames. "I could say the same for you. The whole council thinks that you're for the tournament and I'm against. They'll be watching me closely but you will have free range to do whatever you please."

Lucifer flicked a golden strand away and smirked. "Trickery is one of the many talents I own. Once Shizuo wins they can't denounce him as a Prince. They'll be bound my oath to serve him." she giggled.

"You're so devious, my love"

Izaya POV

I leant back in my chair as I stared at the four male demons in front of me. They were all of high standing, powerful and handsome. I grinned. "So you all know why you're here?" I asked. The smallest of the bunch removed his mask. My eyes narrowed slightly. I don't even have words for how surprised I was. The boy demon was around the age of 15, short dark hair and blue eyes. Very familiar blue eyes.

"We compete against Shizuo, knocking down all those that may pose a threat then lose to Shizuo ensuring his victory." Mikado said boredly. I smirked.

"Very good. You can all go practice now. I've already submitted your forms." I waved a dismissing hand. They started to shimmer away. I locked my hand on Mikado's hand and made it so he couldn't escape. His eyes widened at his lack of movement. Chair materialised opposite me. "Now, Mikado-chan. I think we should have a little chat. Don't you?"

Mikado glided round to sit on the seat. His hands infront of him. His back was straight as he stared me straight in the eye.

"How long have you been a demon?"

"Since I was born." He replied snarkily. I rolled my eyes. "Seventy-five years." My eyes widened slightly. He was older than me?

"What were you doing in the human world? Playing with Kida-kun?" I asked with a smirk. His eyes flared red and I felt an unsettling wave of fury crash over me. I glared at Mikado. "Mind you manors, Mikado. You aren't talking to Izaya Orihara the infamous informant anymore, you're talking to Izaya Orihara the demon Prince." I put my hand up in a surrender pose. "But Mikado-chan is so scary~" I sang.

"I'm sorry, My Lord. I was on a mission." I grinned. I wonder who for. Obviously my mother.

"So, did mummy dearest send you to watch over me? No~ I know what she sent you to do. The demon blade Saika, she sent you to retrieve it. By the time you located it a little girl by the name of Anri Sonohara had been possessed." I wiped a fake tear away. "You planned to take the sword forcefully and complete your quest but slowly fell in love. Shamed and ever so in love with your human host you decided to stay in the human world and pose as a little high school student." I leant forward in my chair, smirking all the way. "how did I do?" I asked as Mikado fidgeted in his chair.

"I can't deny it." He said looking away.

"Ah but there's more! The reason I chose you. You are able to completely mask your presence. A power sought by many."

"Even you?" Mikado asked as he relaxed into the chair. He knew I needed him. I narrowed my eyes, though I was angry my eyes did not flash red nor did my aura react. I was good at hiding too.

"Yes. I suppose I do, ne?"

"I saw first-hand all the trouble your mother had to go through to get you and Shizuo together. Why would she go ahead with the traditions? She could overlook them." Mikado asked curiously.

"Hmm, that almost sounds as if you're against the Kings motives. That could be seen as treason, Mikado-chan."

"And what you're doing isn't?" he snorted.

"I like this side of you Mikado. It's entertaining. So I'll grant you your wish of curiosity." I spun in my chair. Facing the window once again. "Can tournament be stopped once they've started?" I asked.

"…Not until there's a winner." Mikado said in confusion. He probably wondered why I was asking him this. "Oh!" Mikado exclaimed. I grinned. So he'd figured it out. "There is a way!"

I turned back around, slowly. All for dramatic impact. "The King wants me to give her an Heir." Unfortunately for her, I refuse to give her one.

**Sooo….Dramatic ending, ne? What do you think?**

**Oh, this won't be an Mpreg story by the way. Unless you desperately want one….Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Drrr!**

**Motives**

Shizuo POV

It was a day like any other in Hell. I still couldn't believe that all of this was real and I was now a demon. I still didn't get all that Izaya was trying to explain, powers and what not. S'not like I'm the brightest crayon in the box anyway. I'm getting side tracked. It was an averages day, I was lying in bed. Izaya had ran off to do some shit. I didn't really know what but being a Prince he would of course have duties to fulfil. I had just rolled over when six demons dressed in armour had appeared in out room. Five minutes later…and well.

I looked around the room. The bed was broken, missing a post. It was now a three post bed and collapsing in the middle. Pieces of the wall were broken. The vase had been smash. I stood in the middle of this bomb site. Cigarette in my mouth and clad in only boxers. The six demons lay in various positions of hurt around the room.

Bastards had tried to kidnap me.

"Oh dear. What ever happened here?" I looked to the door as Lucifer walked in. She gasped in mock surprise and kicked a fallen demon with a heeled foot.

"Tch, I should have known. What the hell do you want?" I asked. Not even caring that she was actually the devil. I was that pissed.

She tapped a perfect nail against her lip. "Hmm. Well. I want a new vacation home. Somewhere cold and close to the sky. All this fire and brimstone get boring." She smirked. I rolled my eyes as her.

"Get to the point." I sighed. No point in being angry at her. She's the devil, I should expect things like this.

"Okay." She grinned. She pulled out a party popper and pulled the string. Confetti flew into the air with a little puff of smoke. When it landed it decorated the kidnapper she had kicked earlier. "You passed the first test! Well done. Here's your pin." She handed me a small silver stag. "don't lose that now, its very important."

I stared down at the pin and narrowed my eyes at it. "What the hell are you talking about? What test?"

"Oh, has nobody told you. Your relationship with Izaya has been reviewed. The city is in uproar about an ex-human royal member. So you need to prove yourself in a trail of wit and combat."

I stared at her wide eyed. What was she saying? That I couldn't be with Izaya unless I won?

"Hmm, yes. that's exactly what I'm saying." She stepped closer to me with sympathetic eyes. "There is a way to get out of it though."

"How? I'll do anything" I asked pleadingly. I couldn't lose Izaya. It would ruin me.

She grabbed my hands in hers and smiled at me. " If either of the mates are with child then the contract is broken. There is no need of a tournament."

"Izaya needs to be pregnant?" I exclaimed in confusion. How could two males have children.

"yes. It is the only way." With that she disappeared. Taking the fallen demon with her and leaving me in a room of chaos. Both literally and emotionally.

Izaya POV, Two hours later

I walked down the halls with a small skip in my step as I went to find Shizu-chan. It felt just like all the times in Ikebukuro when I would go out to find my beast but instead of throwing vending machines at me he was throwing me onto beds. I shuddered as I remembered our last encounter just this morning. I walked a little faster.

I found Shizu-chan in a huge round room. It was one that was used to train young demons. I frowned a little. Why would he be all the way over here? I bet he got lost, the protozoan. He stood in the middle of the room. Carnage lay around him. he had totally destroyed the room! Fire blazed on the walls as ice covered the ceilings. Stones lay on the floor where they had crumbled away. I stood there completely speechless. This room was designed not to be destroyed by rampaging demonlings. If he had really done all this by his self then I was in for a treat in the tournament. He would wipe the floor with them. I chuckled softly.

Shizuo spun faster than I had ever seen him before. A fire ball was resting in the palm of his hand ready to be thrown. It flared in his hand. Blues and golds reflecting off his strong jaw line. The fire made his hair glisten and his face light up in attractive shades. I felt myself becoming aroused by the mere sight of him.

"Hello, shizu-chan." I stalked forwards to collect my prize.

**Hello! Sorry it was short. But do not fear! The next chapter is smut so I'll make it long ;p Review for me please XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own durarara. **

**Hello everyone! As promised this chapter is smut XD YAY! Thank you to everyone who reviewed. :3 they make me so happy. Please excuse any spelling mistakes in this one. My keyboard has decided that it hates me. **

**Claim**

Izaya started to walk up to Shizuo. He swayed his hips as he walked to show Shizuo his motives. The blonde looked to Izaya with a smirk on his face. He flicked his wrist and the fire went out, a low growl sounded in the back of Shizuo's throat. "You've made a mess here Shizu-chan. " Izaya whispered as he took his last step towards Shizuo and wrapped his arms around the blondes neck. He blew lightly on the blonde's ear before speaking. "Want to make it even messier?" He grinned. Shizuo's face reddened slightly as a blush forced its way onto his face. His hands went around the smaller man and rested on his hips pulling him forwards and grinding against the already hardening members. Izaya gave out a small groan of pleasure as Shizuo leaned down to bite lightly on his neck.

"Sure. Just let me close the door." He licked the shell of Izaya's ear. The raven shuddered but did not let go of the blonde. He didn't want to wait for the blonde to walk over to the door but Shizuo did something that surprised him. He brought up his hand in a fist and opened the palm. The door slammed shut behind him. Izaya looked up at Shizuo with wide eyes.

"You have been practicing." He said in wonder. His eyes narrowed. Why would Shizu-chan need to practice? Izaya saw suddenly picked up, his legs automatically wrapped around his lovers waist. He looked Izaya in the eyes with worry.

"I thought it was about time I learned how to control them. Plus, apparently I need all the practice I can get for the tournament." He said as Izaya frowned. Where had the damn protozoan heard this when he had only found out hours ago? Shizuo moved Izaya down slightly to rub against his straining erection. Izaya moaned, forgetting his train of thought momentarily. "But there is another way." He spoke quietly, lowering his head to suck against the flesh of Izaya's exposed neck. Izaya froze.

"What other way?" he asked breathlessly.

"Nobody could stake a claim on you if you were pregnant with my child." He said softly awaiting Izaya's answer. Izaya's hands gripped Shizuo's shoulders as he leant back to look his brute in the eyes.

"Where have you heard this, Shizuo?" Izaya asked. Hearing his real name made Shizuo freeze up. The flea sounded cold and rather angry. " What if I don't want children, Shizu-chan? Should we bring a child into the world just so that we don't get separated? Or is it that you think you'll lose? Are you not strong enough to win me in battle?" Izaya ranted.

Shizuo huffed. His manly pride was at stake here. " Of course I don't want that. If you want me to fight, I'll fight and I'll win."

Izaya's head fell forwards to rest on Shizuo's shoulder. "You need to win Shizu-chan. You need to win by blood. The kingdom will never respect you if you don't"

Shizuo wanted to say that he didn't care about the kingdom respecting him. He wanted to say that all he cared about was Izaya but he knew that the kingdoms respect wasn't only just on him. It would impact on the way Izaya was viewed too. He might seem weak. Demons might try to hurt him because of it. Shizuo needed to win. He needed to show them that they couldn't hurt Izaya without being hurt in turn.

Izaya pressed himself down on Shizuo. "Are we going to do this or do I have to find somebody else to take care of me." Izaya smirked. Shizuo growled at the suggestion. Forcing Izaya against the wall in a light stepped flash.

"Nobody can touch you except me. You're mine. Got it?" Shizuo growled as he pressed Izaya into the wall. His lips crashed against the others. Kissing and nipping as they fought each other for dominance. Izaya's hands threaded into blonde hair as his mouth was ravaged. He pulled on the golden strands and raked his nails across the scalp. Shizuo groaned, biting lightly on Izaya's lip. His hand trailed down between them. Working Izaya's belt open and plunging his hand inside to grab the hardened flesh.

Izaya pulled away breathing hard. "Ugh. Shizu-chan is so dominant, I love it." He laughed. Shizuo squeezed Izaya's cock causing him to moan out loud and tighten his hold on Shizuo's hair. "Lets do this somewhere more comfortable, ne?" Izaya said but didn't wait for an answer as he gripped Shizuo and teleported them to their room and straight onto the bed. Which had been replaced.

Izaya had managed to change their positions so that Shizuo was lying on his back with Izaya straddling his torso. Izaya rubbed down on Shizuo as he shimmied down his body so that he was kneeling in between Shizuo's legs. He pulled the blonde's trousers down along with his boxers. The blonde's erection stood to attention between them. Izaya smirked as he wrapped a hand around the base. Looking up at Shizuo through his eyelashes as he bent down to take him into his mouth.

Shizuo groaned as his engorged member was taken into Izaya hot, wet mouth. His hands moved to Izaya's hair as the other took him deep. Slavering his cock with saliva. Shizuo moaned around the object in his mouth sending vibrations down Shizuo's length. Shizuo groaned softly as a squeeze to his balls almost made him come. It was almost as if Izaya had become the seme. Shizuo had to admit he wouldn't mind it he did as long as it felt this good.

Izaya released Shizuo with a pop. He moved quickly tossing his clothes off and positioning himself on top on Shizuo. Shizuo didn't have time to complain as Izaya thrust himself down on Shizuo. His palms flat against the muscles stomach of the blonde. He lifted himself and dropped down again. "Ughh..ah" Izaya moaned wantonly. Shizuo's hands moved to caress Izayas hips as he forced himself up and down on Shizuo's length. Up, down, back and forth. Shizuo took a hold of Izaya's hips as he rolled them over, still inside of Izaya. He was now on top and started to push into Izaya with more speed and strength. "Ahh, Shizu-chan…..more. harder!" Izaya screamed out in ecstasy.

Shizuo put one of izaya's legs on his shoulder and resumed his fast pace but this time to drove in harder and stayed there for a second before pulling out fast and slamming back in. Izaya was moaning Shizuo's name as a mantra as he ravaged his body.

Izaya knew that he was at his limit and with one more scream of his lovers name he came all over their stomachs. As he did his insides tightened around Shizuo with force. Shizuo couldn't hold back. He thrust once, twice and spilled his hot load inside of the smaller. Izaya gasped as he felt the sticky seed cover his insides and when Shizuo pulled out to lie beside his lover to felt it drip out some.

Izaya breath was fast and laboured. "When I've caught my breath lets do that again." He grinned.

"Tch, from the amount of times we have sex I'm surprised you're not already pregnant."

Izaya laughed. "You're thinking like a human. The only way a demon can become pregnant is to have sex over a rune."

"How the hell am I supposed to know that?" Shizuo huffed as he put his arm around Izaya. A pillow fell off the bed to slide under. There were strange makings on the floor. Painted red and fresh.

Lucifer smiled as she skipped down the hallways. A paint brush was held firmly in her hands as she greeted servant and demons alike.

**What Lucifer wants Lucifer gets. Even Izaya can't stop his mother. Hahaha. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Drrr!**

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. My grandmother has just passed away and I really haven't been in the mood to write anything. So the chapters from now on my come a little slower than usual. **

**Anyway Enjoy.**

**Fight**

It was the first day of the tournament. I was so excited I could hardly stand it, actually it made me quite irritable, which was strange because I love it when my Shizu-chan gets into fight and shows off his inhuman (now quite literal) strength. I tapped my fingers against a china cup as I stared into the hot green tea. I took another sniff of it and wrinkled my nose in disgust. It didn't smell right; there was no way in hell that I was going to drink this crap. I got up from my desk and opened the window. Cool air flooded into my office as I tipped the contents of my cup out of it. I would have thrown the whole thing but the china was antique. I slumped back into my chair and sighed deeply. What was wrong with me? Nothing tasted right, I'm always tired and I'm always horny. Its Shizu-chan'd fault, I know it.

A knock at the door brought me out of my thoughts. I waved my hand and the door opened to reveal my father. He grinned as he walked in. He was dressed in plush purple and black silk with a heavy velvet robe around his shoulder. His crown sat in his messy black hair and wobbled slightly as he bounced over to me.

Seeing myself look like such an idiot was unsettling. "What?" I asked bluntly.

"Its starting! You should be in the throne room not sulking around here." He smiled. I stood up, grabbing my own robes and swinging them around to sit on my shoulders.

"Let's go then. I have to show Shizu-chan my support." I smirked.

Shizuo POV

My eye twitched again as people pointed and stared at me. It was pissing me off the way that they were talking out me and Izaya made it very clear that they knew who I was. The room was huge, like the training room but with seats that lined the walls for spectators. Actually it kind of looked like that thing they have in Greece, the one where gladiators fight.

I could see Lucifer sitting on her throne. She was dressed like a king. No pretty dresses or dainty tiara, no, she wore leather and kingly robes with a huge crown. All dark colours, when she saw me looking she smirked and gave a little wave of her fingers.

"Looks like Lucifer-sama likes you." A small voice said from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see a boy no older than 16. He looked vaguely familiar, had I seen him with Celty before?

I scoffed. "She likes to piss me off." I mumbled. Where the Hell was Izaya? This thing was supposed to be starting, wasn't it?

"Haha, maybe so. Orihara-san really does take after her." He smiled. I stared at him and tried to place where I had seen him.

"Do I know you?" I asked. None of the other contestants had come to talk to me. Most were giving me weary looks or glaring at me in jealousy but this little demon had come to talk to me.

"We did meet a few times when you were human. I attend Raira." He said softly. "Its really quiet in Ikebukuro without you and Orihara-san. There's rumours that you've killed yourself."

"Tch, well as you can see I'm very much alive. When is this supposed to start?" I growled, pissed because I had been standing here for an hour already.

"We have to wait for…Oh! Here he comes now." In that moment the room went deadly quiet as Izaya and his father stalked up to the Royal viewing box. He looked really good. I clenched my fist as I heard snide comment behind me. What I wouldn't do for a sign post…

Izaya took his seat and looked down at us all in the pits. He didn't acknowledge me, just stared. I suppose he couldn't show that he favoured me even if It did hurt my feeling that he didn't.

Lucifer got to her feet and clapped her hands twice to bring everyone attention to her. "You have all gathered here today to witness the first of three trials for my sons hand. Only 10 out of the 100 gathered here today will go onto the next trial." She spoke regally with small hand gestures every now and then. "The first trial will be strength, the second wisdom and lastly loyalty. May the best demon win!" She announced. She clapped once again and the gate infront of us opened.

What the hell was I supposed to do? That damn woman hadn't explained anything!

The little Raira demon put a hand on my shoulder. "We fight until only 10 of us are left standing. Good luck, Heiwajima-kun." With that he sped off into the arena. I followed closely behind.

Why the hell would he wish me luck? When I go out there I knew why.

3rd POV

The large area was flooded with smoke and screams as demons were thrown away like rag dolls due to some invisible force. Eight were already out before Shizuo had even set foot outside the holding cell.

Mikado weaved through the demons, slashing down those that got to close with an ice sword. Shizuo couldn't do anything but watch in awe…that was until a fire ball hit him in the back of the head. Shizuo looked over his shoulder with a growl. Izaya's grin widened.

The demon that had thrown the fire ball didn't even see it coming as Shizuo dashed forwards and punched him in the face. The demon flew backwards taking down six others till they lay in a twitching pile on the floor. The crown cheered and gasped at the strength he showed. One punch and he'd taken down seven!

Mikado smiled and shook his head. _Izaya-sama really didn't need to enlist anyone. _He thought as he sliced in half a large demon that shrieked as the frozen blade tore his insides apart. Mikado put a shield of ice between him and his kill to save himself from the blood splatter.

Izaya was so excited he was almost bouncing in his seat. It was just like the fight he set up in high school. They would come by his order, challenge Shizuo and get beaten so badly they couldn't walk for days. _This is so much fun!_

Shizuo was grinning like a mad man. It reminded him of when he was fighting Saika's children but this time to didn't have to hold back. He punched left and right, barley using any of the powers that he had practiced with. This just came natural; he didn't even feel the guilt that usually came with using his strength. This was all for protecting what was him, for protecting Izaya.

Lucifer pouted. Everything was coming to an end so quickly and she really wanted to have some fun. She looked over to where her son was smirking down at the arena. A smug smile covered her features as she noticed the flux in his aura. It was already quite clear that Shizuo would be one of the ten put into the next round. There was no need to keep up this farce any longer. Her eyes flashed in excitement.

"Stop" She said no louder than normal. Shizuo froze in what he was doing, with the scruff of a demons cloak in his hand and his fist raised. "There is no longer a need for this." She said dramatically as she pointed to Shizuo. "As you can see he is far stronger than any demon in the arena, he isn't even using his powers…but that is not why I stopped you." She giggled. She walked round to Izaya, who was watching her with a weary expression, and put a hand to his stomach.

Izaya's eyes widened as she smiled down at him knowingly. "My Little Prince is with child!"

"WHAT!" Izaya and Shizuo exclaimed at the same time. Shizuo dropped the demon to the floor and stared up at Izaya.

**That Lucifer just what is her game? How will Izaya and Shizuo react to the news? **

**Izaya: What do you mean I'm with child?**

**Lucifer: I mean you're pregnant. **

**Izaya:…¬_¬ Die. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Drrr!**

**Hello faithful readers! Here's another chapter for you. I'm also here to tell you about the other story I have started XD. It's called Unlikely Love with Psyche and Tsugaru as the main characters with a side of Shizaya! You should give it a go….please ;~;**

**Mother knows best**

I had been rushed out of the arena before I broke something, namely my mother's neck. I wasn't an idiot like Shizu-chan, I know that she had something to do with it. We sat in my father's private study. Mummy dearest was behind the desk whilst my father leant against the front of it. As for me I sat in the chair opposite them. I hadn't wavered in my glare. I could feel that my father was starting to become uncomfortable even though he didn't say anything.

Shizu-chan still hadn't made an appearance. I hoped that nothing had happened to him. When the pregnancy was announced, in front of everyone to my displeasure, the demons in the arena that had thought they had a chance with me went ballistic. The last thing I saw was Shizuo gaining a sign post for something and swinging it around whilst Mikado froze the idiots.

If anything has happened to Shizu-chan, I will never forgive. "Are you going to explain or do I have to sit her all day? Perhaps you want me to start thing of baby names whilst I wait." I said sarcastically.

She laughed daintily, as if she didn't have anything to do with it. "You know babies are made, don't you Izaya-chan?" She mocked.

My eyebrow twitched. "Of course I do. Most humans accidently get pregnant, whilst other plan when they want the child. Demons, no, they have to set down a ritual, read the rites then preform the deed to even get close to pregnancy." I leant forwards. "I didn't read the rite and neither did Shizu-chan. That leaves me with either of you."

"I can't believe that you would accuse your mother like this." She said in a hurt voice. " I only want what's best for my little boy."

"I only want what's best for me too. Having a child is not what is best for me. It's what's best for you." I said with venom in my voice. "I'm tired of your games. I'm tired of you playing with my life as if I'm just another of your pawns. I am your son, not your servant."

I turned away from her and went to walk out the room only to find that there was no door.

"Shizuo wouldn't have won the tournament. He would have been killed by assassins before he even reached the second trial. Common demons frown upon human born. What do you think the high born do?" My father said icily. "Your mother did what was best for not only you but your mate as well. If you decided to walk away from that kindness, you are more of a fool than a Prince."

I hung my head. I didn't look at the two of them. _Shizuo would have won the tournament, right? He's strong enough, he would have won. _My heart sank at the truth in my father's words. A hand went to my stomach, feeling the flatness which would soon become round.

" I need some time to think about this." I said calmly.

"Okay. You can leave. You've had a big shock. I'm sure you want to talk it over with your mate." My father said. The door reappeared; I opened it and walked out.

3rd POV

Lucifer sighed heavily and leant back in her chair. "He took it better than I expected." She said as she glance down at her nail, changing their colour with her powers. She decided on blood red.

Alistair shivered. "Did you feel that killing intent? I thought my blood was going to turn to ice." He gushed. Proud of his child who was proving to be as wicked as his mother.

Lucifer laughed. "You did well honey. I especially like the bit about 'You are more of a fool than a Prince'. That was quite witty for you." She giggled.

Alistair huffed and folded his arms. "That little speech saved you from being attacked. You attract more fly's with honey than vinegar but Izaya has always been more of a spider than a fly."

"You've lost me. That didn't even make sense." Lucifer rolled her eyes.

"I meant that your sweet words were only baiting his attack."

Shizuo POV

_I'm going to be a dad. I'll have a son or a daughter by this time year._ I couldn't help but repeat that over and over in my head. I couldn't believe it. I didn't know where my emotions were going. I was happy, nervous, scared, excited and a bunch of complicated emotions that I couldn't deceiver. _I'm going to be a dad. _

I don't think Izaya is going to be too happy about this. He was adamant about not having a baby. I frowned. How did he get pregnant? Wasn't there some big ritual that you had to go through before a demon could get pregnant?

_Maybe Izaya had done it in secret._

That seemed unlikely. It was probably his meddling mother. He was the devil after all and she probably had a good reason for it. Probably.

I walked through the halls looking for Izaya. He had been whisked away before I could get to him and I had been forced to fight angry demons that didn't like the thought of a Halfling heir. Of course they had soon been knocked out of the arena with the sign post that the Raira kid had conjured. He was a good fighter, that kid, even though he looked like a little could knock his over. After we had cleared a path he had said his goodbye.

I heard a crash coming from an open door. All these halls looked the same to me but when I looked inside I found that it was our bedroom. Izaya stood in the middle of it, breathing heavily, his hair dishevelled and his crown thrown across the room. He had thrown the bed into the wall. Pillows and covers were strewn across the floor but it was where the bed once stood that caught my eye.

On the floor, painted in a red that looked like blood, was a huge marking.

"Izaya?"

He turned around. His eyes were flashing red in anger. He had never looked so beautiful as he did then.

"That bloody devil woman did this! We're having a baby." He said angrily. I smiled at him slightly. I walked forwards and put my arms around him. He was stiff at first but soon relaxed as I stroked his head and kissed his head.

"It'll be alright. We're having a baby."

"We're having a baby, Shizu-chan." He huffed. "Why could you be the pregnant one? My beautiful body will be ruined."

I laughed.

**Reviews are much LOVED!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara**

**HEY! I'm back….mostly. Please enjoy this chapter. I'm gonna try to get out every week now. Check out my new shizaya stories if you haven't already **

**Gifts**

Izaya spun around impatiently in his chair. He hated waiting but now it was even worse. The cravings, the mood swings and feeling sick in the morning. He freaking hated it. He had already killed over a hundred demons that had pissed him off. This included looking at him stomach, trying to touch his stomach or looking at his mate. Rumours had quickly circulated that the baby growing inside him was the actual cause of all these killings and it was going to be a great King. Izaya had had tons of gifts delivered to him. None of them held his interest for very long. The only person that could actually deal with Izaya now was Shizuo.

"Shizu-chan~ What's taking you so long? I'm so hungry." Izaya whined and patted his bulged stomach. He looked down at the lump with a frown as the thing kicked him. He mother was so happy when the unborn child first kicked him but Izaya just found it annoying. Izaya pressed a hand against his stomach. "Hurry up and be born you little monster. I want my beautiful body back."

Six months and Shizuo hadn't touched him. Izaya was sexual frustrated to say the least. Shizuo didn't want to take the chance of hurting the baby. You could see it in his golden eyes that he really enjoyed the notion of being a father. Izaya had to admit it was cute to watch him talk to his stomach but he would much rather have sex.

"Oh Izaya~" A happy voice called as she walked into the room. His mother was carrying a goblet with her and she put it in front of Izaya. "Here. This should give you a bit of comfort." Izaya looked down into the goblet and watched the blue liquid swirl around.

"What the hell is it?" Izaya asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Liquid soul. Its essentially the same thing you get from a human when you feed." She said with a shrug. Izaya took the cup and started to drink. "I also added a few drops of my blood to make you stronger."

Izaya stopped drinking and looked at the cup with disgust. "What else did you put in here? Hair? Eye of newt?"

Lucifer laughed and grinned at her son. "I'm not a witch Izaya. Now drink up. You know as well as I that you need this. Do you know how much human and demon alike would pay to have a drop of my blood? You're lucky, I'm giving it you for free."

"Nothing is free with you mother. The child growing inside me is proof of that."

"Aww, that's so fair Izaya. You're the one that did the deed. If you had been a human female the exact same thing would have happened eventually." She said reasonably.

Izaya scoffed and drank the rest of the potion. He felt a warmth spread through his body as his strength was renewed. It was refreshing. "Do you know why Shizu-chan is taking so long?" He asked his mother.

His mother shrugged and tapped her finger nails on his desk. " I believe he met up with your little dullahan friend and her doctor."

"Oh…" Izaya said surprised. He should really contact Shinra, it had been a while. "Did he get..?"

"Your Ootoro. Yes, of course he did. Oh!" She exclaimed. "Here he comes now." She announced and within seconds the air around Izaya ripped and a figure emerged out of the smoke holding a take-out box.

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya said happily and reached for the box. The blonde smiled at his eager little raven and handed him his food. "What took you so long? You should know not to let a pregnant woman wait."

"You aren't a woman, Izaya-kun." Shizuo said and sat on his desk. "But you are pregnant. Sorry I took so long. Celty wanted me to give you this." Shizuo said and took a small vial out of his pocket. The thing inside swirled and glistened like shadows.

"Is that what I think it is?" Lucifer sounded shocked. She took a step forwards and peered into the glass. "It is. Well, well, well, your dullahan friend has sent you some blood. Isn't that nice?"

Izaya froze with a piece on fatty tuna shoved in his mouth. "Whaa?" He asked as he quickly swallowed and grabbed the vial off Shizuo. "Holy crap. Did Celty just give you this?" Izaya asked.

Shizuo was looking a little pale. He still wasn't used to the exchange of blood and other things that demons seemed to partake in. "Yeah. She said that it was for the baby." Shizuo explained. "They were pretty shocked when I told them. I also went to see Kasuka, his vampire girlfriend almost attacked me when I appeared. I guess I should have called first."

"You told Kasuka-kun about you being a demon?" Izaya asked "I would have thought that you would like to keep it secret. After all shizu-chan is a real monster now." Izaya giggled.

"So…what does the ermm blood do?"

"Dullahan blood is known to strengthen demons. It's especially good during pregnancy. More often than not a demon will die when giving birth. The baby feeds off the mother's spirit and can accidently kill them but with a little Dullahan blood the possibility of death is all but stopped." Lucifer explained offhandedly. "She's given you a great gift. Don't forget to thank her." She said and walked away out of the room.

"You…you could have died?" Shizuo asked shocked.

Izaya ate another piece of ootoro. "Why do you think I was so against having a child? I'm going to have to do something special for Celty. I might make Shinra immortal but the problem with that is we'd have to put up with him for eternity…" Izaya twisted the lid on the vial. Smoke trailed out and Izaya breathed it in. His eyes glowed a deep red and the glamour on his horns shuddered to revel the curved spikes.

Shizuo watched in wonder as Izaya eyes diluted and his lover sighed in pleasure. It was a bit of a turn on, Shizuo had to stop himself form jumping the smaller male.

Izaya licked his lips. "It's even more intoxicating than I thought it would be. Ne, Shizu-chan? Where's my miso soup?"

**I just met you**

**And this is crazy **

**But there's the chapter**

**Review maybe? **


End file.
